Species
In Sunnyhell there are many different type of species that come along. All of them fall under one of these categories. 'Humans' There are 5 stages to a humans life; childhood, adolescence, young adulthood, adulthood, and old age. Humans body type varies and is largely determined by genes; also influenced by environmental factors such as diet and exercise. Average height varies from 5 to 6 feet. Average mass varies from 120 to 140 or 169 to 183 pounds. Humans have a highly developed brain that is capable of reasoning, language, introspection, and problem solving. Humans are social. They uniquely adept at utilizing systems of communications for self-expression, the exchange of ideas, and organization. This creates a complex social structure composed of many cooperating and competing groups. They are very emotional based creatures. Humans diet is capable of consuming plant, animal, and inorganic material. It can vary from purely vegetarian to primarily carnivorous. Though, meats should be consumed cooked. Humans can only survive 2 to 8 weeks without food, depending on stored body fat. Humans can only survive 3 or 4 days without water. Humans need sleep, the average sleep requirement is between 7 to 9 hours a day. Death can vary from old age, illness, major organ or artery being destroyed, blood loss, decapitation, trauma to the head and certain parts of the body, ect. Strengths;; emotions, intelligences, ect... varies on person. Weaknesses;; old age, illness, major organ or artery being destroyed, blood loss, decapitation, trauma to the head and certain parts of the body, easily harmed, emotions, ect. How to create one;; birthing process of two humans mating. 'Hunters' Hunters are humans, that have the will-power and courage to go out and hunt the forces of darkness with knowledge, weapons, and sometimes magic. Sometimes hunters specialize in a certain breed, in which that is all they actually hunt. Hunting usually runs in the family. Most hunters begin hunting after a disaster happens in their life, usually involving a death of a loved one. Most hunters hunt out of revenge, but there are a few hunter who hunt for sport. Strengths;; enhanced not superhuman endurance, agility, and reflexes, combat training, knowledge, weaponry, and sometimes magic. Weaknesses;; all human weaknesses. How to create one;; practice. in family's blood 'Watchers' A Watcher is a member of the Slayer Society. It is possible that a Watcher could have been a previously involved with the Watcher's Council before it blew up. Watchers have devoted their entire life to tracking and combating the supernatural, mainly by locating the individuals with the talents required to fight supernatural beings and win. These individuals are commonly Slayers, sometimes Hunters with great knowledge or Wiccans with a great amount of power. Every watcher is assigned to train and guide a Slayer. Sometimes, if they are talented or depending on the situation, they will be assigned more then one Slayer. If their Slayer dies, then they will be assigned another Slayer. Watchers are simply humans that are extremely intelligent, with high knowledge of the supernatural, history, weaponry, spells, potions, ect. They also own many books. Strengths;; knowledge, intelligence, and a slayer. Weaknesses;; all human weaknesses. How to create one;; '''Watcher's Council chooses based on intelligence and knowledge. '''Wiccans Wiccan is another term for witch. It describes someone who practices magic. Magic is the manipulation of supernatural forces to alter a certain aspect of reality, with effects the d efy the conventional laws of nature. Effects are limited to a localized area, but, some powerful spells have been known to affect the entire world. There are a number of ways one can perform magic; potions, spells, talismans, or rituals. Proper training and a lot of practice can make one capable of performing feats of magic through sheer will. These acts can range from telekinesis to levitation, summoning energy blasts or lighting bolts, ect. Some have a greater inherent talent for magic than others. Every one and every species can perform spells with usage of artifacts and incantations. However, wiccans typically have a greater knowledge and greater power over such forces. A common slang for magic is 'mojo'. Strengths;; knowledge, spells, potions, talismans, rituals, possible instant powers, varies per wiccan. Weaknesses;; all human weaknesses. How to create one;; practice. in family's blood 'Slayers' A Slayer is a young female bestowed with mystical powers that originated from the heart of a demon, which gives her enhanced senses, strength, speed, endurance, agility and healing. She is a tool made to fight the forces of darkness. Slayer's occasionally have prophetic dreams while sleeping. A Slayer will often dream of herself as a Slayer even before being called. All prophetic dreams relate to upcoming crises. All Slayers share a psychic link. The link tends to manifest in dreams. This explains the reasoning that sometimes one Slayer inherits another Slayers memories. Slayers also have been known to appear in each others dreams or share dreams. The Slayer line is not a genetic one. You can not inherit or pass on the possibility of becoming one. A Watcher is assigned to help train every Slayer in combat as well as knowledge. Depending on how intense a Slayers' injuries are; varies the healing process. Slayers' heal faster then a normal human, but, not as fast as a vampire or werewolf. Some injuries will have to include medical help and a long recovery process. Slayer's still may be easy to bruise as well. Strengths;; enhanced senses, strength, speed, endurance, agility, reflexes, and healing, prophetic dreams during her sleep, combat training, expert knowledge, weapons and equipment. Weaknesses;; same as humans, however it takes alot more effort to damage a Slayer. How to create one;; being called upon by something in their blood and spirit. 'Vampires' If a human has a mental illness, it transfers over into their vampire life. Also, vampires may have special powers based on something they were good at or their personality in their human life. They are extremely attractive, with flawless skin. All vampire strengths improve with age. A vampire's diet consist of only mammalian blood. If blood is tainted drugs, ect it taste bad to the vampire. Vampire's can drink demon or werewolf blood, but, not all of them enjoy it's taste. Slayer and virgin blood is the sweetest and most desirable taste of blood. Also, their powers are enhanced by drinking human blood. All vampires have a small form of complusion, however it usually only works on humans and it's more like putting a suggestion in their head. Vampire's can be affected by any kind of drug or poison, however they won't be lethal.Depending on how intense a vampires' injuries are; varies the healing process. Vampires' heal faster then normal, but, some injuries will have to include medical help and a long recovery process. A vampire can be killed when impaled in the heart with a wooden object, beheaded, exposed to direct sunlight or consumed by fire. When a vampire is dead, their body immediately becomes dust. Strengths;; enhanced senses, strength, speed, endurance, agility, reflexes, and healing, compulsion, entering public places, not being seen in reflective surfaces, not needing to breathe, immortality, and years beyond humans of experiences, combat training, ect. Weaknesses;; can't enter private residences without an invitation by a resident, wood... wooden stakes, fire, sunlight, decapitation, holy items, and garlic. How to create one;; a vampire must feed a human-based species it's blood, then it must drink most of the other persons blood, the human-based species must die with in 24 hours of consuming the vampire's blood, then they will die and rise as a vampire. 'Werewolves' Werewolves have a body temperature about 108°F. A werewolves' diet consist of human food and alot of raw meat. They must turn into their wolf form the day before, day of, and day after a full moon. In their wolf forms, they show the general behavior of a wolf, though retain human intelligence, memories, emotions, and personality. They maintain the same eyes as their human form. Pack members are also telepathically linked in each other. This helps coordinate the pack during hunts and fights. However, it allows little to no privacy. The leaders of two different packs may communicate telepathically. The leader of the pack can force other pack members to obey his orders against their own will. Silver can harm werewolves and spread through their blood. It hurts horribly, but, isn't lethal unless it gets to the heart. Depending on how intense a werewolves' injuries are; varies the healing process. Werewolves' heal faster then normal, but, some injuries will have to include medical help and a long recovery process. A werewolf can be killed when shot in the heart with a silver bullet or anything pure silver, beheaded, or with a major amount of blood loss. When a werewolf is dead, their body immediately turn back into their human form. Strengths;; enhanced senses, strength, speed, endurance, agility, reflexes, and healing, telepathical communication with pack members, power in numbers, transforming into a wolf form, sharp teeth, being able to go where they please. Weaknesses;; silver, silver bullets, most weapons, decapation, huge amount of blood loss. How to create one;; through genetics or being bite by one. 'Demons' Demons are fallen angels. They fell from heaven and became one with the darkness, thus making a new species. A demon-like species can be created from humans that were sent to hell, they can also posses humans currently alive. Everything varies in each demon-like species. However, they all can be killed by impaling something through the heart and decapitation in their true form or making their spirit stuck in the human form when either is done. Some can be expelled straight back to hell with a certain spell or ritual. They also all get stuck in pentagrams and can only exit with the pentagram is broken. Strengths;; they vary but here are some ideas: enhanced senses, strength, speed, endurance, agility, reflexes, and healing, and different powers. Weaknesses;; salt, pentagrams, exorcism, holy water and items, certain weapons of god, syche, ect, some spells and/or rituals, and others vary. How to create one;; creation of magic and mating from two pure demons. 'Hybrids' A hybrid is a rare result of a successful mating between two different species. Usually the female has to be of a human-based species female vampires and full demons can not carry children and the hybrid shares many traits of both species. Hybrid are incredibly beautiful throughout their entire life. They have well-developed physiques and smooth, flawless skin. Hybrids have the enhanced senses, strength, speed, endurance, agility, reflexes, and healing. They may also go in to the sunlight with no effects. They have almost perfect memory recall. They also tend to posses supernatural powers; the powers are based on a specific trait from one of their parents. They don't smell of a normal predator either, they smell sweeter. They also have a functioning heart and blood flowing through their system. Their diet consist of getting nourishment from both human food and blood; though they crave and prefer blood, particularly human. If they have a solely human-based diet then they will age as a human would. If they have a strict human blood diet, they become immortal. Any type of blood helps them not age; how slow the aging process is, is based on the amount blood kept in their system. Depending on how intense a hybrids' injuries are; varies the healing process. Hybrids' heal the fastest out of all species, but, some injuries will have to include medical help and a long recovery process. A hybrid can be killed when impaled in the heart, beheaded, large amount of blood loss, and other things depending on their parents. When a hybrid is dead, they appear as a normal human body would. Strengths;; enhanced senses, strength, speed, endurance, agility, reflexes, and healing, special powers, being able to go out in the sun, drinking blood, and other things which varies on it's parents. Weaknesses;; They are still human, they will still have feelings and emotions. Only immortal if they choose to drink human blood. Weapons, decapatation, or a large amount of blood loss. How to create one;; creation of mating from two different species in which the mother always dies. happens